Ganner to the Rescue
by MsLanna
Summary: Ganner messed up, or did he? Irina at least, is not to happy about the outcome of this job. One Shot.


Timeframe: Before NJO  
Genre: Humour  
Keywords: banter  
.

.

Ganner to the Rescue

.

"Ganner Ryhsode, you are impossible!" Irina crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head. "Where did you put your brain before acting?"

"I don't know, still haven't found it again," the Jedi grinned.

The young woman was about to smack him one, but considering his abilities, she thought better of it. It was just too annoying. "Well, get your broom then, and clean up the mess," she snapped instead.

"Why?" Ganner looked surprised. "It's not my fault."

"Not your fault?" Irina almost shouted. "What the friggin Sith about this has not been your fault, Jedi?"

"I didn't start the shooting," he raised his hands defensively. "I was only helping."

"Yeah, helping to calm down a heated argument with wise words like 'who cares anyway?'." She rolled her eyes. "Your mediation skills can't be found on a negative scale, not even with a lot of good will."

"I did end the argument," Ganner objected.

"Yes, with both parties lying dead on the ground." She poked the nearest body with her boot.

"Oh, now you get picky, Ms. Morals. I did not hear you complain while there was a blaster pointed at you."

"How could I? He had the other hand over my mouth."

"And you bit him bad. He'd have died of rabies, I'm sure."

Irina's eyes began to gleam angrily, their grey colour turning almost silver. "Sure, and the others would have caught it by looking at him, so you really did them a favour by putting them out of their misery before it even started."

"They were shooting at me," Ganner raised his hands.

"You had the saber ignited and were looking less than friendly," she shot back. And ending a sentence in 'or you will all die' was a bad idea, too."

"As a Jedi, I'm bound to tell the truth," the young Jedi shook his head. "And it was looking bad for them."

"I only wanted to get paid," Irina snapped.

"Maybe you shouldn't have argued about the currency then?"

Throwing her hands up she let out an irritated sigh. "Those were Imperial credits, not worth anything where I trade, Ganner. Am I to ruin myself now?"

"No, that is still my job," his blue eyes sparkled.

"And you're doing it so very well," Irina snapped and pushed her blonde hair back behind her ears. "You could just have convinced him that he wants to pay me in Republic credits."

"They were already too agitated for that, Iri, you should have called on me sooner."

"And blow your cover? You're crazy, Ganner." She shook her head vehemently, her hair whipping through the air. "You're helping a smuggler here, and that's not the job of an upstanding citizen, that's helping the enemy."

"Hey, you should be happy I am aiding and abetting the enemy." Ganner, crossed his arms, looking hurt. "Otherwise, you'd be dead several times over already." The smug grin returned to his face.

Her hand lashed out, and as he caught it with a smug grin, her boot connected hard with his shin. Irina grinned satisfied. "I'm not a damsel in distress, or I wouldn't if it wasn't for you. Who's idea was this whole job, huh?"

"I just said it might yield useful information for the Republic," Ganner objected.

"And indicated what it might be worth in credits." Irina shoved an Imperial credit chip under the Jedi's nose. "Somehow you forgot to mention you were talking this kind of junk, huh?"

"Republic operatives don't normally pay in Imperial credits. How am I to know?"

"Use that handy power of yours, maybe?" Irina snapped.

"The Force is not to be used lightly."

"Oh, so you don't use it to see the future, and not to influence minds; but you do use it to mow down ten men once your lack of other intervention makes them shoot at you," the young woman mused.

"I just wanted to help you get your money," Ganner interjected.

"I didn't want that money, I wanted _real_ money," she retorted. "And it would have been nice to have a living contact left, in case I want to do some more business. If word of this gets out, how many jobs do you think I'll get in the future?"

"They were smugglers and violent ones, too," Ganner justified his actions. "They just got what they had coming."

"And how do I get what I had coming, Ganner?" She asked darkly. "Those credits were for refuelling and repairs, but with that junk, I can probably get just half a refuel." She snitched the chip into the Jedi's face.

Ganner caught it as it bounced off his nose and regarded it thoughtfully. "Well, they're credits," he finally said. "That's being halfway there."

"They're still Imperial and that's being all the way useless," Irina said tartly. "You can keep them, make a necklace out of them or something."

"I have a much better plan," grinning Ganner closed the distance between the two. With a flick of his hand, the Imperial credits flew into his palm. A mischievous glitter was in his eyes. "How big do you think is the chance that somebody might mistake those for Republic credits, Iri?" He asked raising a brow.

"No chance in hell," she replied immediately. Then understanding dawned on her and with a grin she linked her arm to Ganner's. "Though, it is not unheard of, of course."

"What I thought," the Jedi said smugly. "And that's five and a half you owe me."

"If all Jedi are like you, I certainly understand why you were wiped out," Irina said almost reproachful.

"Oh, not by a long shot. I'm the high-end model," Ganner said, wriggling his brows. "That's why I'm still around."

"May the Force be with us," Irina sighed.

"It already is," Ganner replied. "After all, I am here." Still grinning he laid an arm around her shoulders and led her towards the door.

There was a soft 'oof' as Irina rammed her elbow into his abdomen. "Don't think I won't get back at you," she scolded playfully. "I know your weakness."

"You'd better," he said as the doors swung shut behind them. "It'd be pretty awkward if you didn't know yourself."


End file.
